Deseos de cumpleaños
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Cual es tu mayor deseo de cumpleaños?tu amor. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Problemas color Naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.


Deseo de cumpleaños

Me encuentro solo en casa. Mis amigos no han venido porque están en misiones, enfermos o en el caso de Sai e Ino de luna de miel. Hoy cumplo 19 años y sigo deseando lo mismo de siempre al apagar la vela ` pasar el día con alguien que me demuestre que es el amor verdadero´ aunque suene bastante inmaduro.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi-me canto comiendo un trozo de torta. En eso golpean la puerta interrumpiendo mi aparente tranquilidad-¡Ya voy!-abro la puerta y me encuentro con Hinata-Hola Hina-chan.

-Hola Naruto-kun-me extiende un regalo-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. Recordé que antes ella tartamudeaba, se sonrojaba como un tomate y a veces se desmayaba pero ahora no pasaba casi nada, un leve sonrojo como mucho ¿y si se enamoro de otra persona? fruncí el ceño al pensar en eso, no voy a permitir que Hina-chan se enamore de otra persona. Ella es mía y de nadie más (aunque no lo sepa) pese a no haber respondido su confesión.

-No te gusto mi regalo ¿verdad?-bajo la mirada con un aura depresiva rodeándola.

-No pasa nada, de hecho aun no lo he abierto-quito el papel naranja y me encuentro con un tazón para ramen, cupones para ramen y una chaqueta nueva de color azul con negro-Esto es…-ella levanta la mirada-¡Es increíble dattebayo!¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida!-Hinata me sonríe de una manera que hace que los hilos de mi corazón se muevan y eso trae a mi cabeza una idea bastante loca-¿Y si nos escapamos del mundo? sólo por hoy-me mira interrogante-Quiero que me acompañes a vivir la mejor aventura de cumpleaños ¿Vamos?-Extiendo mi mano y ruego a kami-sama que ella la sujete.

-Claro que si Naruto-Kun-toma mi mano y decido hacer de este mi mejor cumpleaños.

Primera parada: Ichiraku ramen. Usando los cupones que me dio Hinata compro 7 tazones (6 para mi, 1 para ella) y como ella ya había ido a su casa para buscar una cesta con lo que necesitábamos, la lleve a un lago, que solo yo conocía.

-Es hermoso Naruto-Kun-Se veía como un niña admirando el paisaje. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul de tirantes anchos y escote corazón que le quedaba de maravilla y su pelo estaba sujetado en un trenza-¿P-pasa a-algo?-sonreí perversamente, después de todo podía hacer que tartamudeara

-No, no pasa nada-ella suspiro aliviada-solo pensaba en lo hermosa que te ves-se puso roja como un tomate y me acerque con rapidez a ella. Si mis cálculos no fallaban después de esto venia el desmayo-¿Estas bien?-me asuste un poco porque ella se híper ventilo-¿Quieres comer?-asiste con la cabeza y nos sentamos sobre la manta-¿Enserio estas bien? me preocupas.

-Si estoy bien, solo que esto me tomo desprevenida-antes de que pudiera preguntar ella siguió hablando-Que me digas todo esto me resulta muy extraño. Somos amigos y no me gusta que me digas cosas así-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cual es el problema con eso?-me irrito el hecho de que pensara en mi como nada mas que un amigo.

-Olvídalo, no quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños-miro al lago y no hablo más.

Me exaspere ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que provoca estragos en mi corazón y confusión en mi cerebro? no se como mirarla ¿como amiga o algo más?

Me decidí y después de unos minutos hable.

-¿Por qué?-ella me miro-¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

-¿De que?

.De que me enamore de ti-Hinata palideció-Ya no puedo verte como una amiga. Te has metido en lo profundo de mi corazón, te instalaste en mi cerebro y por más que desee no puedo sacarte de ahí.

-¿Por qué deseas algo así?-la seriedad estaba albergada en su rostro-¿Deseas que ya no te ame? Créeme que pido eso en cada cumpleaños, a cada estrella fugaz que pasa, con cada palabra sincera. Mi amor por ti es tan grande que me duele-apoya ambas manos en su corazón-Y el ya esta cansado de esperar una respuesta.

-Me gustas como para pasear por la aldea en el ocaso; me gustas como para mirar películas cursis juntos, aunque no me gusten; me gustas como para comer sano, si tu lo haces; me gustas como agarrar tu mano y no soltarla jamás; me gustas como para sentarme contigo a ver las estrellas en un anoche de verano; me gustas como para correr bajo la lluvia; me gustas como….para pedirte que estés a mi lado toda la visa-las lagrimas caían por su rostro-Si tuviera una vela de cumpleaños frente a mi desearía: tener tu amor por siempre.

-Siempre lo has tenido. Mi corazón, mí mente y mi amor te pertenecen. Te amo Naruto-me acerco a ella despacio y la beso en los labios. Ese beso…..ese beso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Sabe mejor que un millón de platos de ramen.

-Yo también te amo Hina-chan-dije ni bien nos separamos-Ahora eres mi novia, claro si tu quieres.

-Desee este momento en todos mis sueños, en toda mi vida-Nos volvimos a besar y disfrutamos de la noche

En la aldea

_Feliz cumpleaños Naruto_

-¿Están seguros de que él vendrá?-Sai pregunto eso a todos los invitados.

-No lo creo. Me molesto en hacerle una linda fiesta y nadie sabe en donde está-Sakura replico enojada-Pero cuando lo encuentre mañana-Se trono los dedos.

En el lago

Naruto sintió un escalofrío _creo que voy a morir, pero moriré feliz._

EL FIN…

Por fin lo termine ¿Reviews?


End file.
